


Told of a life where spring is sprung

by pollitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wasn't brooding, I was thinking."</p><p>"Is there a difference?" Stiles asks, his cheek creasing as he smiles. "What were you not-broodily thinking about?"</p><p>"Metaphors."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told of a life where spring is sprung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/gifts).



> Thank you to Data for the read through, and to the lovely dogeared on the occasion of her birthday.
> 
> From the prompt - "spring"

It starts with an itch. It’s not unpleasant, not really, and if Derek were to try to put it into words, he’d probably end up saying that it’s like his skin is too _tight_. That once Stiles had chipped away at the paint covering the latches on the apartment windows, once he had thrown open the glass and let that first cool breeze in with a triumphant " _voila!_ ," Derek’s skin hadn’t stopped buzzing.

Of course, if he told that to Stiles, there’d probably be a hundred and seven questions, a quick control-F search of the beastiary, and various remarks about molting, kaminas, and other assorted supernatural creatures. 

“You know, even when you swap out the cracked glass and crumbling beams of your old place with the structurally-sound and visually appealing window of this one, you still look kinda scary when you stand in the window like that,” Stiles says, as he walks through the front door. He pulls his key out of the lock as he drops his bag and lacrosse equipment just inside the apartment. 

“I thought I didn’t scare you anymore,” Derek says, shaking himself out of his thoughts. He gives Stiles a hungry smile that is all teeth.

“If you were walking down the street, listening to your tunes and in the _zone_ , and you just happened to look up at a window and saw you staring down all broody, you’d probably have your heart pick a new beat too.” 

There are beads of sweat just starting to break on Stiles’s upper lip and Derek can smell grass and mud in the air, mixing with the familiar scent of Stiles’s skin. 

"I wasn't brooding, I was thinking."

"Is there a difference?" Stiles asks, his cheek creasing as he smiles. "What were you not-broodily thinking about?"

"Metaphors." 

Derek wraps an arm around Stiles's waist and sinks his other hand into the back of Stiles's hair. He watches as the question dies on Stiles's lips and is replaced with a 'whatever' and he feels Stiles’s hand sneak up under the back of his shirt. Stiles’s nails bite into his skin as Derek leans in and licks the sweat off Stiles's lip.

Stiles hums happily as they slide into a kiss, and as they move toward the couch, Derek feels something new and bright push against his chest.


End file.
